New Journeys
by Hethelil2014
Summary: After the war, Lady Maengwen and Lady Corumeth decided to return to their homes. Having served as one of the Galadhrims who fought for Middle Earth, will PEACE be something they'd get use to? [LegolasXOC] [ElladanXOC] [ElrohirxOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the LOTR or THE HOBBIT characters. I just own these OCs. I hope you love them as I love them… Here we go~ :3 Please review….PLEASE! :D**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE | Homecoming**

With the one ring destroyed and King Elessar once more ruled among men, peace was somewhat restored in middle earth and the hearts of the ones living in it. Many perished to see this day done and some were given the gift to live the days of peace…but not without scars…

It was then that the two companions began their leisure journey back to their home. They have served well being one of the many Galadhrim that fought for Helm's Deep. It was the will of the Valar that they see this day of peace and live it.

From the House of Elros brother to Lord Elrond of Imladris, Maengwen chattered with her companion, Corumeth from the Woodland Realm. They have both survived the war and were now heading back to Imladris for a promise they both swore with their good friend, Idhreneth who have been worried since they joined the Galadhrim under the leadership of the late Marchwarden, Haldir of Lorien.

Her long wavy dark tresses bounced lightly as their horses trotted by the Anduin River. They have passed by Lorien a day ago and as Corumeth said, will be arriving at the Old Ford where they will be parting – Maengwen, taking the High Pass and finally going home and Corumeth, taking the old forest road back to Mirkwood.

"Truly, my friend." Maengwen turned to the blonde Sindar. "Idhreneth will be disappointed. It has been long since she saw your fair face. A fortnight can surely not disrupt your return home?"

Corumeth smiled softly as she shook her head. In truth, they've just known each other when they both decided to join the ranks a year ago. But now it seems like they're sisters that can never be separated from each other. "Maengwen, my friend. I am expected to report to my lord. It is of heavy heart that I have to decline." She sighed, dreading the outcome of the war. She has yet to discover the result of the orc invasion in her home. She felt her friend's heart saddened even more and when the elleth looked back at her with those haunting gray eyes lined with thick lashes that were said to be from the beauty of Luthein herself, she gave up. "Perhaps three days?" Maengwen's face lighted immediately. "Only three, Maengwen... And please do keep that pleading face to yourself…" She chuckled.

Maengwen knew she once more succeeded into getting what she wants. There was a time when her uncle, Lord Elrond chastised her for using such tactics in persuasion. But it had proved useful especially when the elf needed things done immediately. "Of course, my friend. I have my limits as to use my…gifts."

"Gifts, indeed!" Corumeth playfully swatted her friend. Their laughter filled the forest echoing through the canopy and it was surreal. Never have they imagined a time of peace such as this. "If only Thiadir-" She covered her mouth immediately and turned her sorrowful eyes to her friend. Maengwen's smile faded at the spoken name and she kept silent. After a while, Corumeth looked back to the dirt path and mentally scolded herself for making such a mistake. Thiadir was Maengwen's betrothed. They were supposed to be joined in union after the war and they promised to live. But the Valar willed him death and it did not help that it was to save Maengwen's life in the battle for Helm's Deep. "I am sorry…" She whispered.

Maengwen gave off a heavy sigh. "Twas nothing, my friend." She urged her head up height and smiled ruefully. "He wanted me to live on… It is…difficult…very difficult but… It was what he wanted." She added accepting the grim fate of her love.

"You are strong, Maengwen." Corumeth said. "You will live…but do not hold your grievances, I am here to listen. I am here to be your crying shoulder. And when we reach Imladris, Idreneth will be more than willing to comfort your crying heart."

"You will only stay for three days…" Maengwen rolled her eyes. "Now how can that comfort a friend?" It was clear that she does not want to remember what happened for she has been jesting since they left Gondor.

Corumenth chuckled, playing along and knowing that there is no other better way to forsake grief. "And once more you're trying to persuade me to stay longer… Nay, my friend. I have to go back to Greenwood, the great." Her face turned serious. "I fear for the woods that raised me… I have trust in my lord, Thranduil…but if there be a need to heal the land, I must not tarry."

Maengwen nodded and understood. "You do know I was jesting?" She raised a brow which made Corumeth glare at her. She waved the thoughts and chose another topic. "Your stay will be festive, I promise."

"There is no need, my friend." Corumeth replied.

"For me, I'd gladly accept that. We are weary and in need of better rest than celebration…" Maengwen raised her finger and said, "But…not my cousins."

Corumeth blanched at the mention of Elrond's sons. "I…I thought they're away…?"

"Nay, my sister." Maengwen grinned. "Elladan wrote to me just before we journey from Gondor. They await our arrival and it was written that he expects you to come and stay before heading home."

"You knew of this and you didn't tell me!?" Corumeth accused playfully as she gently pushed her obsidian horse, Talagor against Maengwen's ivory steed, Suldal. They horses neighed but did not stop walking knowing their masters were but having a cheerful conversation. "How could you…you…TRAP me…?!"

Maengwen chortled at her friend's reaction. "There is no harm in meeting Elladan, Corumeth. Have I not told you that he is handsome? You love weapons, don't you?"

"Of course, I do… But it doesn't mean I'd like your cousin." Corumeth answered, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah! But you must! He is a weapon's smith, my friend." Maengwen said, delight evident in her face. "It will be a match to behold! I'm sure uncle will not mind welcoming you into the family."

"MAENGWEN!"

Idhreneth heard from the scouts that two elves approach the High Road a day ago. As she made her way down the pathways heading to the entrance bridge of Rivendell, a smile graced her lips. It must be Maengwen and Corumeth. I'm sure of it… She thought, hastening her steps and picking her gown higher. But as she saw two elven horses, one the color of night and the other as white as snow, appear by the road leading to the bridge, she accidentally tripped. Before she could feel the ground hit her face for it was what she knew would happen, strong arms hold her and stood her upright.

"Best not to make haste, child."

The deep familiar voice made Idhreneth look up to behold one of the sons of Lord Elrond. "Elrohir…" Idhreneth whispered.

Elrohir was surprised to see a cousin of his. "My, my… Fair Idhreneth! I have not seen you in a decade!" He exaggerated.

Idhreneth giggled at that. "My lord, Elrohir… We have greeted each other by the gardens a day ago. You jest." She smiled brightly now forgetting the arrival of two friends.

Elrohir feigned ignorance and took one of his cousin's hands leading her to the gates. "Are you sure, my lady? I have not seen such beauty since…" The playful tapping on his shoulder made him laugh and stop his teasing. "I am sorry, cousin. I am in a happy mood. Scouts spotted Suldal by the rocks. Maengwen is home."

Idhreneth smiled warmly at that. They have been awaiting news from survivors and their home coming. Today, though… Today, her sister comes home. She let Elrohir guide her up the steps and when they reached the gate, her sister was riding across the bridge followed by her good friend, Corumeth. They looked like men atop their steeds from battle. In a sense, they are…for there are but a few elleths who would join such venture.

Idhreneth stood rooted to the ground. It was evident that her sister and friend have gone through pain. Their faces are smiling but speak of the horrors they've undergone. Her sister especially looked in grief. Of course… Corumeth wrote to her of Thiadir's passing. Their uncle welcomed her with both arms, Maengwen sobbing and she knew it was not from the horrors of war but from the heartbreak it caused. Elladan was next… He raised Maengwen and twirled her around with a proud smile…he then looked to Corumeth. Idhreneth knew her cousin fancies the Sindar Elleth. It was a laugh seeing her friend stare down Elladan who merely gave the cold elleth a proper bow for welcome instead of a hug in fear of being maimed by the woman he plans to court.

"Well…?"

Idhreneth looked up at Elrohir's smiling face.

"Go to your sister, child." Elrohir pointed. "She needs you more than ever."

Idhreneth nodded and started to walk but found herself running into the arms of her sister. "Maengwen, my sister!" She cried. "I have missed you! Thank the Valar you are home…"

**TBC**

**A/N: So? How do you guys love this one? ^_^ Please tell me...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the LOTR or THE HOBBIT characters. I just own these OCs. I hope you love them as I love them… Here we go~ :3 Please review….PLEASE! :D**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO | Grief**

A day later, the festivities to welcome those that served in the war was held. It started with beautiful music and Lord Elrond inviting everyone to rejoice that their sisters and brothers are home. The guest of honors are not to be found as of yet though and it worried the eldar. "Elladan, are you sure that they were informed of the proper time?"

The tall elf nodded his head. "Of course, Adar. Elrohir went to their quarters an hour ago. I'm sure."

"Do check on him, Elladan." Elrond whispered, eyes focusing on the crowd and raising his cup to acknowledge a noble passing by. "We can't have a jovial celebration if the cause for such festivity is not present."

"Very well, Adar…" Elladan discretely left the room heading straight for the west wing where the guestrooms are. As he turned a corner, he nearly bumped into a sobbing Idhreneth. "Cousin, what ails you?"

The dark haired maiden covered her face as she explained the predicament. "We have been searching for an hour now, Elladan. Maeng-engwen le-left." Idhreneth stuttered. "My sister is amiss. Lady Corumeth was taking a bath when she left and never to be found. Elrohir went to the stables to check but Corumeth told me that Maengwen has a distant look in her eyes earlier when they were walking around the gardens… I'm afraid that…that…" Idhreneth's body shook. "…these gardens remind her too much of Thiadir…"

Elladan sighed and hugged the crying maiden. "Hush now. I'll look for her. In the meantime, get the Lady Corumeth to join adar in the hall. The audience is getting impatient." He kissed her eyebrows to calm her and said, "Dry those tears…everything will be alright." Seeing Idhreneth nod, he stood straight and run for the gardens. It was clear to him that something is indeed wrong. Maengwen is very serious when it comes to celebrations especially when it comes to his father. Ever since before, Maengwen enjoyed the festivities. _It must be the grief…_ He sadly concluded as he arrived in the garden where Maengwen frequents. She was not to be found.

"Brother!"

"Elrohir! Have you found her?" He ran towards his twin.

"I have not." Elrohir looked around saying this. "I have asked the scouts inquiring if Suldal left the gates. The horse is not in his stall but he did not leave Imladris either."

They both looked at each other. Unlike their sister Arwen, Maengwen never told them of the secret places she shares with Thiadir. Imladris is vast…there is no way they can find her immediately. "Let's look for her in haste, brother. I fear that she might be in grief and fade if not helped."

Not far from the gates and finally reaching the high road leading to Imladris, Legolas Thrandulion accompanied by his good friend, Gimli son of Gloin rode down. It did not pass Legolas' keen sense that something is not right. The winds talk of urgency and looking down at the elven home, he can sense commotion…not exactly dangerous…but bothering nonetheless.

"Arr ye alright, laddie?" Gimli tapped the elf on the shoulder.

"I am fine, Gimli…" Legolas whispered but kept his eyes about Rivendell. As they were descending slowly, a sudden movement from below near an end of the water way took his attention. _Is she…_ With a sudden movement, he urged Arod down the path sending Gimli to clasp strongly around his middle.

"Seems yer a wee bit too fast, lad!" Gimli shouted as Arod sped down the path and across the bridge. Several elves were surprised at their arrival but Legolas jumped off the horse before it stopped and he is now left staring at the elves that looked at him curiously. "Ma-mae…govannen?" He greeted in hesitation. Legolas has been teaching him elvish words and he hopes it doesn't get him imprisoned.

Legolas leaped over several branches and took several unconventional paths to reach the location as fast as he can. When he arrived just a few feet away from the lady he saw standing at the ledge of one waterfall, he stopped. "My lady…" He called out softly fearing he might astonish her. He wondered who it is. It couldn't be Arwen… He last saw her with Aragon in Gondor. They are married. The lady turned to face him and his heart broke. The elleth stared at him with such sad gray eyes devoid of life. "Mellon, what has driven you to stand there? It is dangerous…" He stopped when the lady smiled softly.

"Prince Legolas…"

Legolas blinked at the haunting voice. "You…you know me?" The elleth nodded. "Then…my lady… Please come forth. I will escort you back to your quarters. It is a wonderful night…" He said with his best smile trying to convince the lady to leave the ledge. She is beautiful under the night sky dressing in a white satin gown like Lady Arwen with dark tresses framing her face. "…and I would like to spend it with you." A tear ran down her face and Legolas' heart broke once more.

"You do not have to cheer me, Prince of Mirkwood." Maengwen closed her eyes not moving from where she is. "I…have lost him…" She said in a choked whisper. "He has left me…"

Legolas finally know what it was in her eyes – grief. This young elleth is fading. "He has not, my lady… I assure you… Your love is alive." He desperately needed for her to be distracted before she leaps. He slowly made his way towards her without breaking eye contact.

Maengwen shook her head slowly. "No…no…he was killed by the orcs….protecting me." She explained now crying. "I was supposed to be the one who died! I'm not supposed to…to be here…" She softened at the last realization and turned to look back at the ledge and beyond.

In this instance, Legolas took his chance and pulled the lady away from the ledge with one strong motion. She lost consciousness and Legolas looked at her in his arms. He has been staying in Imladris for centuries but has not seen this lady before. Slowly, he tucked the tresses away from her pale face cradling her in his arms. With one swift movement, he stood with the lady safely with him and walked back to the main entrance. It was then he saw Elrohir and Elladan running towards him. "Mae Govannen."

"Legolas…" Elladan said breathlessly seeing that their cousin is safely in the arms of the prince. "Where did you find her?"

"She…being?" Legolas asked curiously.

Elrohir nodded. "Lady Maengwen from the House of Elros, our cousin." He looked sadly at the sleeping elleth. "She has lost her beloved in the war… They both served under Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien in Helm's Deep."

Legolas nodded slowly as he looked down at the elleth. "She is a warrior…a Galadhrim?"

Elrohir stepped forward and took his cousin into his arms. "Yes, mellonin. She has been training in Caras Galadhon for centuries. By the time of the Fellowship, she came home thinking that it would be wise to finally settle down with Thiadir, her betrothed. But they were greeted by the grim news of the war and being warriors, they enlisted hoping for a better future."

Elladan looked back at the other visitor who's waiting for the by the steps. "I have heard you've befriended a dwarf… I'd never imagined you'd bring him here, Legolas."

"Gimli has been here…" Legolas looked to his friend who is obviously grumbling his complaints. He grinned at that. "We have traveled from Gondor a fortnight and expect to stay here and enjoy your father's hospitality…" He turned back to the twins. "Before I finally go back home."

"Of course, Legolas…." Elrohir led them back to the entrance. "You are always welcome here."

**TBC**

**A/N: Any luck on reviews? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the LOTR or THE HOBBIT characters. I just own these OCs. I hope you come to love them as I love them… Here we go~ :3 Please review….PLEASE! :D I hope you guys like this~**_

**CHAPTER THREE | Archery**

The festivities continued as planned. After welcoming the prince, Lord Elrod began conversing with the odd pair from Gondor. "Master Gimli, I trust you are not disappointed with our little celebration?" He saw the dwarf drank the Dorwinian wine in one gulp.

"Very please, milord Elrond. Very please…" Gimli replied, obviously drunk with is rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes dancing. "If ay ked seggest one more thing though, milord… Where are de wemen?" With that jest, he roared in laughter.

Legolas smiled and continued to watch the dancers on the floor. He has been asked by several nobles for a request to dance with their daughters but declined. He wanted to relax tonight. Besides, he can not take his eyes off the entrance door. His mind is still on the elleth he rescued earlier.

"Legolas…" Elrond called out noticing the strange mannerism of the prince. "Is there something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head slowly. "My lord, may I inquire of the state of your niece? Is she alright?" He turned to the dark haired elf.

Elrond knew that the Sindarin prince would ask due to his earlier rescue of the fair, Maengwen. In truth, he has seen it – this fateful meeting. He knew that there will be a strong connection between Maengwen and the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen…whatever that may be…. Thus, he was not as worried of his niece's fading. "Maengwen can be trying at times…" He paused for a while and chuckled remembering all the stubborn things his niece did for centuries. "…maybe too trying… She's a free spirit, you see. Always doing what she wants… When she was but an elleth, she gave me trouble…lots of trouble…" Elrond felt tears sting his eyes at the memories. Truthfully, seeing his spirited niece wither into a soulless shell shocked him. The moment she arrived crying in his arms, he already knew that the days will be different.

Legolas' brows furrowed. "I am worried about her deed earlier, my lord. It was not logical of an elf to try and leap to take her life. I have a feeling it is...guilt that she feels not…grief…"

"Guilt…and grief…" Elrond nodded. "Don't doubt her love for Thiadir. I have seen them both and there was a love that one can be proud of…but it was not to be. The only way my spirited niece can cope up with this is to do rash things… Believe me it was not an easy time for me when they decided to leave for Lothlorien…"

"You foresaw it…" Legolas, now slightly turned towards the Peredhil listened carefully.

"I have… And it broke me seeing this devastation in Maengwen." Elrond answered in a hushed tone. "It was not in the will of the Valar that they be united and as much as I wanted to warn her before they went off to war, I knew I could not hold their spirits… And so I waited…for the inevitable." He ended it drinking from his cup.

"I do not believe that it was grief that –"

Corumeth immediately placed her cup on the table a little strongly which stopped her prince from continuing. "My lord, I pray you choose your words well… Lady Maengwen and Lord Thiadir were in love. I can testify to that. With all due respect, please let us choose another topic."

Elrond raised his cup in agreement while Legolas nodded respecting the fact that he is foreign when it came to the relationship of the elf in discussion.

Idhreneth who sits beside the prince knew she has to explain. So, with a small voice and after taking a big gulp out of her cup, she began. "My prince…"

Legolas turned to the lovely young elleth beside him who was introduced as Lady Maengwen's younger sister, Lady Idhreneth. "Yes, my lady…"

Idhreneth blushed as the prince gave her his full attention. Little did she know of Legolas Thrandulion but the tomes talk of his beauty and grace as well as his fierceness in battle. Indeed, the books did him little justice. "Maengwen, my sister… She is no ordinary elleth…and for centuries since she was young she has struggled to fit in. It was only Elrohir and Elladan, our cousins that managed to convince her that nothing is wrong with her…that having the passion for archery and swordfight is nothing to be ashamed of…even for an elleth. And then came Lord Thiadir..." She smiled remembering how handsome the elf was. "He was mesmerized by my sister's fiery spirit… His patience and devotion for her was unparalleled that my sister was utterly smitten." She lowered her voice saying, "They were in love with each other…and my sister sees it fit to lose her life with her own hands because it is the only way she will be able to let go… She was never wise…but she is always sure to do what she thinks is right without hesitation."

"I am sorry to hear that, but that…is foolish." Legolas said sadly. "You sister should know that killing herself will not help her or her betrothed."

"Then, my prince." Idhreneth smiled ruefully. "…I see that you have not been in love yet…" She turned to the entrance of the hall as a familiar man passed through the arch. "They're here…" It was Elrohir and her sister. The tall elf supported Maengwen by bracing her arm and Idhreneth knew though natural, her sister is putting up a smiling mask. She can see the pressure Elrohir is taking, supporting the elleth's body weight through her arm.

Corumeth immediately stood up and walked to her friend. She placed herself on the other side of Maengwen and took her other arm. "It pleases me that you can stand, mellon… But do remember that you are not expected to be strong all the time…"

"What an insult coming from a said 'friend'…" Maengwen jokingly hissed. "Here I am thinking, I have to attend the ball in fear that my dear friend would face the barrage of questions to come… I can see you're grateful." She narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"Now, now…ladies…" Elrohir chuckled as they finally reached the dais. "It is not the time to have fights…" He bowed in front of his father and assisted Maengwen to sit beside him opposite the prince.

Legolas was once more reminded of how stunning the maiden truly is... She is now wearing an emerald velvet gown, her pale complexion contrasted the dark wavy tresses that fall to the small of her back and her deep gray eyes are filled with sadness yet her petite lips curled up with a smile. "How do you fare, my lady?"

Maengwen chuckled, her laughter surprising the prince. "I apologize for my rudeness, Prince Legolas. You witnessed one of the few embarrassing stunts I did…"

"Truly embarrassing!" Elrohir seeked to lighten the mood. "I was so stunned by the act that I was but ready to disown her as a cousin if not for her beauty… A shame!" This sent the others in laughter.

"Well…" Maengwen mockingly punched Elrohir's arm. "…nobody is perfect…" She said between her teeth.

"I say, Maengwen…" Elladan raised his fork with a sliced cucumber stuck to it. "…weren't you the one who said…your AIM is always PERFECT?"

Maengwen raised a brow. Clearly, her cousins are putting up a show for the prince and his friend. "I'm afraid it's true… Corumeth and I survived the war, haven't we?"

Corumeth grinned despite the obvious jolt at the mention of survival. Maengwen's cheer is back and she's thankful for it. "Indeed… I say, we elleths have survived a lot, haven't we? What of Lady Sarnith and Lady Tathel from Lorien? We four have survived the war." She raised her cup to do a toast. "To the women of war!"

"To the women." The elves in their table cheered.

"I have heard of them both…Lady Sarnith and Tathel… Cousins to the Marchwarden?" Elladan asked. "Their beauty rivals that of the Lady Galadriel herself I was told… Of course, one look at Haldir and you'd say you got all the proof you need!" He sniggered at that as Elrohir laughed along.

"Golden haired twins…" Maengwen raised her cup of wine while pointing at Elrohir. "Twins, you hear…brothers? Haven't you seen them before? They have not set foot in Imladris, I heard. Haldir was too keen on keeping naughty elves away from his beautiful cousins. For good reason, of course…" The brothers stopped laughing when she added, "He especially mentioned the mischievous twins of Imladris…"

Elrohir sat straight and looked incredulously at the tall elleth who's obviously poking fun. "And who's to say we are not honorable enough for his cousins?" He filled his cup with more wine. "Why… There is no other fairer and more noble than Elladan and Elrohir." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No other as smug like you, Elrohir!" Maengwen pointed out and everyone laughed including the brothers. Elrohir gave her a playful warning look.

"Aye, Maengwen… Your tongue is as sharp as ever." Elladan smiled. "Something we miss, indeed."

"Truly? I assumed you miss someone, brother…" Maengwen eyed Corumeth who's giving her a glare. "Judging from the letters you wrote…it was filled with questions than worry…"

Elladan's face fell and his cheeks reddened.

Elrohir roared in laughter at this.

For a while, the company ate with a bit of chattering. Gimli was busy conversing with Lord Elrond and Legolas, having seated in front of the Lady Maengwen noticed that despite her jovial act, she's holding her grief quite well. "I cannot help but be curious of your skills with the bow, my lady."

Maengwen looked up, surprised at the topic. "Would you like to test it, my lord?" She smiled, amused at the prince's curiosity. The table went silent. Everybody in Imladris knows that despite her cheerful disposition, Maengwen always prided herself in Archery. Her question was a challenge.

Legolas raised his brow slightly at the tone of voice the elleth used. He smiled. "Tomorrow, first light at the archery grounds?" There was a confident smile that appeared on the pretty face.

"Why don't we put the stakes higher?" Maengwen asked looking at his cousins. "Lady Corumeth, Lady Idhreneth and me… You, Elladan and Elrohir…"

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood, my lady." Legolas tried to clear up. "I only wanted to see your skill –"

"Asking me is the same as challenging me, my prince." Maengwen raised a brow. She hates elves who doubt her skill. It was hard enough joining the Galadhrim... True, the prince wasn't able to see her in action…but nonetheless, it was rude of him to ask of her skill.

"Now, now...Maengwen..." Lord Elrond warned softly giving the young elleth a look only a father can. "My uncle thinks it rude..." Maengwen looked at Corumeth who chuckled at the implication that the men are...afraid.

Elrohir saw this and couldn't stop himself. "I accept this challenge!"

"Elrohir!" Elladan cried.

Elrohir looked at the two elf. "What? Have you no honor, my friends? They're mocking us." He pointed at the three elleth - Idhreneth smiling sweetly knowing that they bit the bait, Corumeth rubbing her hands together and Maengwen grinning. "They are!"

**TBC**

**A/N: So? How do you guys love this one? ^_^ Reviews please. I am trying to pick up the pace here~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Disclaimer once more~ I do not own any of the characters from LOTR or THE HOBBIT Trilogy…but yes, I do apologize for the OOCness I do. I hope you guys can bear with it. I checked and a lot of you guys read this but there seems to be no review? This is a short chap due to my being held up here at work…. Sigh~ Hope to see reviews after this. ^_^ It'll help my mood swings. Thanks!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR | Precision**

The crisp morning horizon overwhelmed Legolas as he stood facing the sunrise on the edge of the waterfalls where he rescued the lady the night before. Gimli was still asleep due to the late night drinking. It was expected. He caressed his bow wondering if it was a wise decision to challenge the elleth. It was rare of him to think of something other than traveling and warfare.

"Are you ready, mellonin?" Elrohir patted the blonde elf as he stood beside him. "Would you mind me giving advice?"

"Go ahead, old friend." Legolas smiled.

Elrohir shook his head in amusement. "Never…challenge Maengwen." He turned around heading for the direction of the archery field.

Legolas went after him. "But it was not trying to challenge her, my friend. It was you who said yes."

Elrohir stopped. "Oh well…I did, didn't I?" With that he continued onwards. When they arrived the three ladies are already practicing. They're all wearing tunics and breeches. One in particular caught his attention… Lady Idhreneth was clad in an emerald tunic lined with golden trimmings over her dark leather breeches. It was the first time he has ever seen his young cousin wearing such and what long legs… He whistled. "Now THIS…is a GOOD morning."

Maengwen turned to raise a brow and went back to practicing.

"It seems that someone's got her BATTLE FACE on…" Elrohir joked, giving Legolas a knowing look. "Fear not, fair maidens! We will certainly NOT disappoint you."

Maengwen took an arrow, fletched it and without any hesitation, released. The arrow hit its mark dead center. "Ohhh… I am feeling this little thing called…." She went closer to Elrohir and whispered, "…fear…" She sarcastically finished making Corumeth chuckle. "You might best me in swordsmanship, cousin… But archery? I doubt." She went back to their side.

Elladan arrived with a grin. "But know now, Maengwen. We have the best archer in all of Elfdom with us." He patted the blonde elf. "And you best be in fear now…because we are discussing the stakes!"

Legolas wanted to prevent Elladan from fueling the fire even more but he knew it was in jest. He's not one to shirk from a good laugh so he let things be. It is true though, no one has yet to best him in Archery…not even the late Haldir of Lorien. He watched as the ladies placed their bows on the table and walked towards them. Maengwen looks very confident…as would a warrior. In fact, Legolas see her as a threat to their victory. Her stance was immaculate for an archer and releasing swiftly with no hesitation is something acquired in years or centuries of training. The tall elleth braided her long dark tresses down to her back wearing brown tunic and breeches. Her long legs strode with purpose and her boots stomped as she stopped in front of them.

"So, cousins…what are the stakes?"

Elrohir took the lead. "Best of three? Elladan against, Lady Corumeth. Me against my Lady Idhreneth." He winked at his cousin causing the elleth to hide behind her sister. "And of course you, against the BEST archer in all of middle earth." He motioned to Legolas who bowed in acknowledgement.

Maengwen shot the blonde elf a quick once over. Sure he's…pretty, she thought. But no pretty boy will defeat him that easily if they truly think this Sindar is better than she is. She was at par with Haldir a few years back already. So this little contest of skill will be enlightening. "Whatever you say, Elrohir. If we win?"

Legolas stepped in. "You will be at our beck and call for a year." He smiled.

Maengwen raised a brow at such an absurd bet.

"And that includes?" Corumeth asked, curious as to what BECK and CALL means to the men. "I hope this does not involve cleaning your chambers, my lords…" Disdain is clear on her face.

"Meaning, if there are parties, you will be accompanying us… If we need anything, you have to be near us to get what we need... Let us say…" Elrohir scratched his chin thoughtfully. "…a personal assistant of some sort?" He ended with a challenging look.

"For a year?" Idhreneth's eyes looked at her sister. "That's…not a good thing… I have a lot of work in the library…"

Maengwen glared at the Sindar elf while asking, "And what of you, my lord? You will be journeying back to your woods by the morrow…"

"Please, call me Legolas."

"Very well…Legolas…" Maengwen bowed. "What of you? Do you expect me to actually go along with this and follow you into the dark caves of your kingdom?"

"Why? Didn't we not talk of higher stakes?" He asked teasingly.

Maengwen smiled. "I see…" It made her very happy to meet the prince and got her expectations just right. "Very well. If you win, I will accompany you back to Eryn Lasgalen and the others will do so themselves, serve the winner. If we win…" She looked to Corumeth and Idhreneth. "We demand that you…cook for us... Even for a meal, will do…" With that they turned and went for their bows.

The three ellons stood shocked. "Do you know how to cook, my friend?" Elladan turned to look at the prince. Legolas shook his head slowly. "Then you better win! HAHAAHHAHA!"

In the end, there was only Legolas and Maegnwen left. Idhreneth managed to tie the score due to Corumeth's sudden mistake of undermining Elladan's skill. Elrohir was the better archer of the two after all…but Idhreneth is not one to be taken lightly either. The four elves watched the two master archers aim for the target. They both released the arrows at the same time. Both arrows found the target.

Elrohir exhaled noisily. "By the Valar! This is killing me… Finish it, Legolas…else we will be cooking like married elleths in the kitchen tonight!"

Another pair of arrows cut through the air and found their targets splitting their first arrows.

Maengwen grinned mischievously. "I see you do not intend to lose, Legolas."

"It is not in my choice of words, my lady." Legolas replied with a chuckle. He is immensely enjoying the challenge. It's been so long since he was able to actually compete with a skilled archer.

"Finish it, Maengwen! One year of servitude?! Are you kidding me!?" Corumeth cheered.

The two archers positioned themselves for the last arrow. When they released, the targets both found the second arrows and split them open. Legolas raised a hand and walked towards the targets with the company following behind him. He presented his arrow which appeared to be more embedded than Maengwen's. "I think it is safe to say that we have won." He turned to the tall elleth and waited for confirmation.

Maengwen bit her lower lip and nodded.

"A year of servitude?!" Corumeth groaned and slapped Maengwen's back.

Legolas chuckled. "I fear tis not possible, my ladies…" He turned to look at the twins. "Of course, it would be alright with me to forfeit my prize…" He turned back to the lady, Maengwen. "…in exchange for a song." He smiled warmly. Elrohir mentioned that his cousin is one of those gifted in singing and being the Mirkwood elf that he is, he would love to hear her sing.

Maengwen blushed at the sudden request. She looked to Idherenth in worry. "But..."

"I'll be back, sister." Idhreneth happily rushed off to get her harp.

**TBC.**


End file.
